In non-invasive imaging systems, x-ray tubes are used in various x-ray systems and computed tomography (CT) systems as a source of ionizing (x-ray) radiation. The ionizing radiation is emitted from an x-ray tube in response to control signals during an examination or imaging sequence. An emitter within the cathode emits a stream of electrons in response to heat resulting from an applied electrical current, and/or an electric field resulting from an applied voltage to a properly shaped metallic plate in front of the emitter. The anode includes a target that is impacted by the stream of electrons. The target, as a result of impact by the electron beam, produces x-ray radiation to be emitted toward an imaged volume. In such imaging systems, a portion of the radiation passes through a subject of interest, such as a patient, baggage, or an article of manufacture, and impacts a digital detector or a photographic plate where the image data is collected. The signals are then processed to generate an image that may be displayed for review. Parts of the x-ray system, including the x-ray tube, deteriorate over time based on repeated use. Failure and/or other unacceptable degradation in use can occur unpredictably at inopportune times, resulting in a need to reobtain images and unnecessary x-ray exposure for patients, as well as wasted patient, radiologist, and x-ray technician time to arrange for a repeated scan. X-ray system downtime for repairs also negatively impacts healthcare facility scheduling, billing, and patient care. Additionally, unregulated, imitation, and/or other knock-off parts installed by untrained, unlicensed repair personnel pose a danger to x-ray system reliability, x-ray system accuracy, x-ray system function, and patient safety.